To remove dust adhering to a piece of furniture such as a chest of drawers, an electric appliance such as a personal computer or a light, a wall in a building, a threshold, a lintel, etc., various cleaning devices have conventionally been used. A typical example of such cleaning devices is a duster. Generally speaking, however, a duster, which removes dust by scattering it away from the object of cleaning, has no function by which it wipes off dust. In order to solve this problem, there has been proposed a cleaning device composed of a sheet of non-woven fabric or the like and a fiber bundle, and is currently in use.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-298650 discloses an invention related to a cleaning mop formed by fusing (heat-sealing) fibers or strip-shaped films with fusibility to a base material. Further, Japanese Patent No. 3208306 discloses an invention related to a disposable wipe-off device formed by integrating a fusible sheet and fusible fibers.
In the cleaning devices according to these inventions, a fusible material is selected and used for both the fibers and the base material sheet. As a process for producing these cleaning devices, there is adopted a heat-sealing system in which the fibers and base material sheet are integrally bonded together through melting by heat.